


Earth Bound by Stars

by Masked_Astro



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Black adopts a baby duck because yes, Eventual Fluff, Ghosts, Impostors are aliens, Impostors dont know animal biology but its funny, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Poly Relationship, Robots, Slow Burn, aliens are weird, more tags will be added, tags may be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Astro/pseuds/Masked_Astro
Summary: Turo was a strange man living a strange life for someone in the year 2050, it only gets stranger when he accidentally releases two impostors onto earth. Lucky for him the impostors are more focused on him rather then the destruction of humanity, or is that a bad thing?
Relationships: Impostor (Among Us)/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolog

Space, the final frontier, the unknown beyond our home. Humans dream of the day we can travel to other planets and other solar systems, other galaxies and even to the edges of the unknown. They say there are an infinite number of universes in our multiverse, so what would happen if there was a universe where we figured out long term space travel from the get go? 

~

Baxter Dritch along with a small team of scientists find the secrets of far off space travel, and together found the company known as Mira, not knowing just how large it would eventually become.

Alexander Dritch, his son, takes over the company and turns it into the large corporation known today, some say his father would be proud at how successful his son was.

If they only knew.

Alexander named his daughter after the company his father founded, her name is Mira Dritch, the only heir to the Mira corporation.

In the year of 2000 they finally sent the first team of 12 multi colored astronauts to the planet known only as Polus. The planet at the time was a cold one, plummeted into an ice age for what can only be assumed to be natural causes. 

They ascended to the plant in hopes of future colonization, for study and observation. Unknown to them there was a species already living there.

The natives to the planet did not want to fight, they only wanted the invaders to leave in peace, but the invaders resisted.

The invaders dismantle what little they had for cities and towns. They drove the natives into the icy forest tundra, forcing them to lose hundreds of years of evolution and return to their primitive ways in order to survive. 

The invaders took what technology they could find and returned to their home. They soon returned stronger and better than ever, colonizing sections of the frozen planet where great cities once stood.

Unknown to the invaders, these creatures had lived long before the invaders planet had even formed, the natives possessed an incredible control over their own DNA, able to copy and disguise themselves as whatever creature they so wished so long as they could obtain their DNA. They say the only reasons the invaders won the first battle was simply due to the weakened state of their species due to the current ice age.

The creatures took some time to recover, they lay in wait, waiting for the opportunity to strike. After 40 long years of no site of the natives the invaders began to relax and let their guard down, an easy opportunity for the natives to strike. Slowly they started to replace members of Sked crews, killing off their members one by one, hoping Mira would stop sending Sked ships to the planet.

It's only been three years, but in the last year the incidents have increased, all unknown to the public of course. There were many times were a Sked nearly fell in enemy hands, all were stopped. The humans don't know why, but the natives of Polus have seen the signs.

The ice age is ending.

That is why I am here today, I know killing off crewmates won't work, not anymore, we have to send a message, let Alexander know we mean business.

My name is Zavnuiar, but they know me as Yellow, and I am going to end this war once and for all, for my last offspring, Vez, I will be home soon.

I will kill Mira Dritch.


	2. Chapter 2

The year is 2050 on earth

Times have changed drastically from what we know it to be. Mira, an organization that started out as a small team of scientists with dreams to send man into space, were already sending out people by the shiploads to colonize nearby planets in our solar system. The discoveries made by Mira turned it into the large corporation it is today, it's almost impossible to live in modern day without owning some sort of appliance made by Mira. Even those living a "simpler life in a simpler time" own some sort of Mira product. Large Cities, filled with technology, incorporated into the infrastructure of the buildings, and even society itself. Towers of chrome, hover cars, it was really everything people thought it would be.

However, there was one house, far away from the city. Isolated by the acres that surrounded it, acres and acres of farmland. The house had several barns and smaller buildings surrounding it, each with a different purpose, and in the center, lived the young man by the name of Turo.

Turo was an interesting man, some would call him strange or exotic, others called him friend, or family, even if it wasn't by blood. Of course there were few who were still stuck in the past who hated him for his success, it made Turo laugh when people would insist he made a deal with Satan to get where he is, especially at such a young age. There weren't many farms like his, which is why it stood out. Most larger operations have gone fully automatic, only needing human interaction when the machines broke down, or when they failed to work properly. While Turo admitted they were efficient, but it was all quantity over quality in his eyes, the people knew it too, but most didn't have a choice in what they bought.

Only those who valued the quality of Turo's products were the ones that bought from him, and while his customer base was nothing in compared to the farms with Mira run equipment, it was still large enough to make sure he had a happy life and a good retirement fund by his forties, if he so chose. Hell, Mira themselves had even recognized the quality of what he produced, and bought some of his products to dehydrate and give to the astronauts in space, though, Mira would never admit that to the public.

This all unfortunately came with a price.

Turo had many people trying to court him, but none had ever succeeded. Turo knew that the majority just wanted his money, his farm, his land. There were few who he felt did truly love him, but they soon got tired of how he was more invested in his farm then his lovers, and soon they all left him. However this never bothered him.

Turo himself was a rather short man of 5'5 with dark short purple hair and eyes to match, a quirk of designer genetics. While he wouldn't consider himself to be a, "muscular beast that would put a running horse to shame", he always found that rumor about him to be hilarious, he definitely gained a small amount of muscle from his farm work.

He was known to be like both sides of the same coin, on one side he was sweet, bubbly, and kind to those he met, and always greeted his friends with his smile, and most would consider him to be an innocent dork with some smarts to him. If you were to see his other side unfiltered by the first, you knew you just fucked up big time. His other side could be described as level headed, calm, cold, and even almost robotic in nature. It was a part of what made him so successful, it never took any risks unless it has a high chance of reward. Very few saw this unfiltered side of him, most only saw glimpses of it through his happy good natured side, and even then that was rare.

Yes it was an interesting life lived by an interesting man, but it's one Turo like, he didn't like change, everything was good for him, there was no need for it.

And yet…

He still felt lonely, often looking up to the stars at night atop of the barn roof, looking for comfort, wondering if maybe there was someone out there who would love him and his ways of living. He would often dream of a perfect lover to just fall out of the sky one day, and sweep him off his feet. He laughed and looked at the few empty cans of alcohol that were scattered around, and those were just the ones that didn't role off the roof. He chuckled to himself, yeah he must have drank way too much.

"Oh Romeo, oh Juliette, my lover of the stars, where art thou to sweep my off my feet!~" he laughed in a drunken slur, yep he was definitely too drunk for his own good. He signed and closed his eyes, guess he would be sleeping on the barn roof again, it wasn't the first time, and he definitely didn't trust himself to climb down the ladder this intoxicated.

He would lay there for some time, letting the darkness of the night surround him, the warm summer night air acting as a blanket. It wasn't long till something made him stir in his sleep, for some reason it was getting brighter out, even though it was still midnight. Turo grumbled and put his arm over his face to cover his eyes.

"Morning already? I swear I just fell asleep…" he said, rubbing his eye and squinting at the source of light he thought would be the sun. It didn't take long for Turo to realize that what he was looking at was definitely no sun, though it was the loud growing shriek of a large object falling that snapped him back to reality.

He saw what looked to be a man made structural fall right at his farm. Turo quickly jumped in panic, slightly slipping down the roof before quickly catching himself to look in awe and horror at the object set ablaze on a trajectory right for him.

This isn't what he had in mind for a lover of the stars, I guess be careful what you wish for really does have some meaning behind it after all. The only thing he could do was cover his head and close his eyes, a few stray tears popping out as he squeezed his eyes shut. This was it, the thing, whatever it was, was going to kill him, it was going to destroy everything. For a split second he felt like he was going to vomit from the fear and dread that welled up in his stomach, the only thing that stopped him was a sickeningly dark thought that almost made him smile. 'At least this will be quick'

He heard the object get louder, and even with his eyes closed he could tell it was getting brighter. The sound was deafening, he let out a sigh and relaxed himself, this was it.

… But it never came.

As quickly as it happened, the sound quickly got quiet, and the light went away. Turo shot his head up, and it was gone, but he still heard it, it was quiet, but it was still somewhere. He quickly and carefully went to stand up. Then it happened.

There was a loud boom in the distance, he felt it shake the barn, he nearly slipped but caught himself just in time before falling over and slipping to his death over the barn. He steadied himself and quickly ran up the side of the barn roof towards the top to see if he could find the source.

Over the barn, in the middle of the back woods that resided on his land, a tower of smoke and ash came from the massive hole in the tree line. He watched as birds all flew away in fear, and he even saw several deer run from the forest, away from the crash right towards his home. He could hear his own animals in distress too, the goats in the barn below him were bleating out in fear.

His mind was spinning, and if it wasn't for the adrenaline running through him he was sure his legs would give in from shaking. He quickly shook his head and ran for the hatch on the roof, swinging it open and quickly but carefully climbed down the ladder. He so desperately wanted to go around and comfort his terrified goats, but he knew he needed to act. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he began to run towards his emergency shed.

He listened to the fear filled screams, beats and rustles as he ran to his shed, his fear and panic dissolving into anger and rage. He looked at his phone and deleted the emergency hotline number and punched in a different number as he opened the door to his shed, after all, what was the point of having favors if you never used them.

He held the phone between his head and shoulders and he ran to the back corner of the shed and grabbed two fire extinguishers. Sure he knew that he wouldn't be able to put out the fire, but hopefully he could halt the spread before someone could arrive.

The phone finally clicked as he was putting on an Aluminized suit he got from an old friend of his, and a voice began to speak on the other end.

"This is Mira HQ how may I-" the voice was cut short.

"Charles! You fucking bitch, you have some explaining to do!" Turo snarled through his teeth. He could almost hear the other flinch over the phone.

"T-Turo, what's wrong? Is everything-" he was once again cut short.

"No! Nothing is okay! Something fell on my fucking property, isn't Mira supposed to have some system to prevent this kinda shit from happening?? Answer me Charles!" He yelled as he began to run towards the crash site.

"Something fell? Like a satellite?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

"I don't know, I was too busy preparing myself for death to get a good look at it! That thing could have killed me!" He snarled as he ran through the brush, occasionally getting wacked in the face by a small stray branch. "Whatever it is it's yours and Mira's problem now, I'm going to do what I can, but you better get someone down here to clean up this mess!" He shouted as he hung up, he briefly heard Charles try and give him a warning before he cut him off. He didn't care. The only thing he had on his mind was trying to prevent the fire from spreading too far before Mira could get there.

He quickly stopped running as he got close to the site, he panicked and realized this wasn't just a satellite. It was a ship, a Mira spaceship to be exact. He looked down at the two fire extinguishers he had brought, it would be enough to hopefully create a ring to keep it from spreading further, if he was lucky, but now he wished he brought a first aid kit. He let his body take over, and allowed his morals to override his instinct to run. He ran right towards the ship, he knew the aluminized suit would keep him safe but not for long. He ran through, catching a glimpse at the name plastered above the broken entrance door.

"Sked 1192"

So it was a Mira ship, then why did Charles sound so surprised? He didn't care, it didn't matter at the moment. He ran through the ship, using the wall as support as the whole ship was slightly on its side. He ran do the front where the Navigation deck was, luckily he had been on a Sked ship before, Charles managed to sneak him on a privet tour of one as a birthday gift.

He pried the door open and took a look inside. He ran over the corpse of a blue crewmember. He took off their helmet to try and get a decent pulse. There was nothing. Turo cussed to himself, and started to cough. The smoke was becoming unbearable, and while the aluminized suit protected him from the fire and smoke, it did nothing to filter it out. He shook his head and ran out the door, there was no way he was going to be able to search the rest of the Sked, he had to leave.

That didn't stop him from quickly yelling down halls as he passed, none had any response, so he ran. He finally made it out of the doors to the entrance and collapsed. He started to cough and hack, the smoke still surrounded him. He mentally cursed himself, of course no one would survive a crash like that, why would he throw himself into danger like that to save someone that couldn't be saved. If he didn't move soon, he was going to die, either from the smoke or the flames, but he couldn't. He tried to get up but his vision was hazy, he tripped over a hunk of scrap, he yelled and cursed at the scrap before kicking it away from him as he lay on the scorched earth.

The suit wouldn't protect him forever, he needed to move, he wanted to move, he wanted to live. He wanted to be home sleeping on the roof like an idiot drunk out of his mind, he wanted to wake up and make himself breakfast and feed the animals, take care of them. He let out a weak sob. He just wanted to help.

His vision became blurred and he stopped trying to move. He smiled a little, trying to think positively. At least he died trying to help, instead of nothing. He closed his and let out a small laugh.

"Second times a charm." He said, remembering only moments ago he had already come to terms with death. "Charles, you fucker-" he said through a wheezing laugh. "See you in hell, asshole." He was about to close his eyes, when he saw movement, he tried to focus on it, but he could already fell himself shutting down, the last thing he saw before passing out, was a blurry red figure coming closer, he tried to reach out, but failed as his body gave up and went limp.


	3. Chapter 3

"____"

Turo's eyes twitched, he could hear something muffled, but the sound of white noise was too overwhelming

"T__o"

It was getting louder, and more clear, the white noise started to fade away.

"Turo…"

He could make it out now, was he dead? Was God calling for him? Wait, does that mean God was real?

"TURO!!"

Nope, just Charles.. wait, Charles?

Turo opened his eyes and looked at the man standing above him. Yep it was definitely Charles, no mistaking that that set of brown hair and green eyes anywhere.

"Turo holy…. fuck you're alive!" He said happily before he paused. He grabbed Turo and shook him slightly, making sure to not hurt him anymore but enough to get a point across. "You idiot, I know you want to help people but don't do stupid stuff like that, how much did you drink?!" He said as he was quickly stopped by a medical officer nearby.

"Charles! I let you over her to watch Turo as a favor, I didn't ask you to shake the poor bastard! He almost died, give him a break before you make it worse." He said, throwing some gauze at Charles' head. "Make yourself useful and see if he has any burn wounds." The medical officer was going through his kit of medical equipment, Charles just huffed and helped Turo out of his suit.

"You really worried me Turo, I've never heard you so angry before, I took you more for the type that would be scared in a situation like this- no offense, I'm not saying you're a pussy or anything it's just-" he mumbled trying to find the right words.

"Charles? Just shut up ya dumb butt." Turo said with a chuckle, Charles sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Now that's the Turo I know." He said with a smile as he looked Turo over for burns. "So, how's the farm, been a while since I last came out to chat." Charles asked with a dopey look on his face. "Any kids yet? Meet any hubba hubbas?" He asked with a smug smirk on his face while nudging Turo.

"Charles I've nearly died twice today and that's what you ask?" Turo said with a small chuckle.

"Hey you know I hate awkward silence! Besides I'm not wrong, it has been a while and I am curious to know what you're up to." He said looking over Turos hand, he noticed a burn in the middle of his hand and reached for the gauze.

"Nothing really, same old same old, well, I guess until today that is." He said as he watched Charles wrap his hand. It was then he looked Charles over, and noticed he was wearing a purple Mira protective suit. He looked around and noticed that most everyone at the crash site were wearing similar colored outfits. "Hey Charles, did you change your outfit after you found me or something? Or was that someone else?" He asked remembering the red blur he saw walking towards him. He figured that whoever it was is the one that pulled him away from the wreckage. Charles only stopped and looked at him puzzled.

"No? What are you talking about, you alright?" He asked with a worried smile, afraid his friend was losing it.

"Of course I'm fine, but I swear-" he said turning and pointing towards the entrance of the ship. "I didn't quite make it out in time, I collapsed near the entrance and before I passed out I saw someone in red walking towards me." He looked back at Charles. "Now I'm over here, so I assumed you guys pulled me over here. Charles froze he looked over at the medical officer. He looked just as baffled as Charles.

"Turo, when we got here you were already laying right here, it took us about a half hour to get here after you called me, the only body we found on the ship was captain blue of Sked 1192... Turo, are you sure you're alright?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"I… don't know" Turo said, not knowing how to respond, he knew for a fact he saw someone in red, but maybe he was hallucinating. Charles sighed and looked over at the medical officer.

"Turo doesn't seem to have any bad bruns, should I take him home?" He asked, quickly turning to Turo. "If you think you can walk that is?" He asked.

"Um, yeah sure i'll be fine, I just… need some rest." Turo said, standing up with the help of Charles.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can give you some pain killers." The medical officer asked gesturing at his bag. The thought of getting doped on pain meds sent a chill through him.

"No, I'd prefer not to, I just need some rest is all." He said with a weak smile. "Just… get this cleaned up and make sure everyone is fine. I just want this mess gone as soon as possible, tell Mira I don't need any favors this time." He said in a tired tone. He really should have made some demands, he could have gotten Mira to build him a second coop to house more chickens, but he was too tired to care. The medical officer nodded, he picked up his bag and headed over to a group of people, where Turo could only assume the supervisor was at.

He, with the help of Charles, made their way back over to his farm. Turo smiled as the farm came into view untouched. The moonlight shined brightly, it had to be around one to two am by this point. The pair made it to the back porch and opened the door, luckily Turo had not gone in the house that night, otherwise they would have had to walk around to the front of the house, and Turo was sure he would have collapsed by then. The two finally made it up to Turo's room, and Charles helped him into bed.

"Good thing you're lighter then you look." Charles chuckled as Turo slumped into his bed. Turo let out a weak laugh and sighed, it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Charles stood there for a minute, wanting to make sure everything was ok before quietly heading out the door. He went and locked the back door before making his way to the front. He locked the door with the spare key Turo kept in a potted plant near his front door. He buried it back in the dirt and walked down the steps of his porch.

He looked around the farm land, wanting to make sure no chunks of debris fell off and landed somewhere where it would cause Turo any Inconvenience. He didn't look around long before feeling something, it sent shivers down his spine and he froze, it felt like someone was watching him. He paused and looked over to his left. He saw two cows standing there, watching him. It was… unsettling. He wanted to go over and open the barn doors to let the cows in for the night, but something inside him was telling him, no, it was screaming and begging him to just leave the cows alone. He couldn't figure out what it was, it was just a cow… right?

He shook his head, forget it, the cows would be fine, he needed to get back to the site and help with clean up. He turned towards the direction of the site. He turned to look at the cows, he quickened his pace when he swore one of them had red eyes that made him uneasy… Nah he's paranoid. He chuckles but still continues to walk at a fast pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan on adding random art to every chapter, not always related to that chapter or even cannon just random art related to the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Turo wishes he could sleep in, but his rosters have other ideas. Turo sighed as the crowing slowly died down, unfortunately he knew it would only continue every so often till the greedy bastard he calls Rusty was fed. Turo slowly got up, he realized that he never took off his clothes, not even his shoes, and even worse, he was sure his bed reeked of smoke just as bad as his clothes did. He groaned as he held his face in his hands. Before he could lift his head up he smelled something, breakfast? Did Charles stay the night? Maybe, who knows.

He stood up and walked to the door and headed downstairs, he turned left at the bottom at the stairs into the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile. There he saw his little helper bot Sebie making breakfast over the stove. Sebie must have heard him come down, as he soon turned to look over at Turo.

"Hello Turo! I have received a message from Charles saying you are unwell, so I made you breakfast! Also, my sensors are detecting high levels of ash coming from you." Sebie approached Turo. "Other humans might think you smell like cigarettes, which is unfavorable to some. My recommendation, take a shower." Sebie said in a happy tone, not realizing some would take it as an insult. Turo only laughed at his bots lack of social understanding.

"Yes I'm aware, I also got the smell on my bed, I hate to ask but could you wash my sheets as well?" Turo asked, realizing he just apologized to his helper bot for asking for help.

"Of course Turo! You don't need to apologize, I am programmed to help you with anything you need!" The bot chirped happily. "Besides, I like the tasks you give me! They make me feel like I'm a human doing human things!" Sebie started to push Turo out of the kitchen. "Breakfast will still be here when you're done, but for now please clean yourself, its overestimating my sensors, no offense but it's putting me on edge, like there's a fire nearby." Sebie said, not losing his cheery tone. Turo smiled as he walked over to the bathroom. "I'll get you a towel and work clothes, just leave your current clothes by the door." He said before walking off to retrieve said items.

Turo shut the bathroom door and shed his current clothes. He looked at his face in the mirror, God he looked awful. He rinsed his face off, and while it got rid of some of the grime, it couldn't get rid of the tired that had settled in his blood shot eyes. Looking into his own eyes finally made him realize just how much he hurt, it wasn't a sharp pain, but rather a dull aching pain. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. For the first time in a while he was not looking forward to doing his chores for the day.

Sebie knocked on the door before entering. The small bot's attention quickly shot to Turo.

"Oh, my apologies sir, I didn't realize you weren't in the shower yet, I'll leave right away." He said not looking much at Turo. Was he flustered? Turo looked down, oh yeah, he was naked, wait, why would Sebie care? Turo shook his head.

"No your fine Sebie, actually can I ask you for one more favor?" He asked Leaning on the sink. "Can you please feed the animals this morning? Or at least just feed the chickens, I just want some peace and quiet while I take a bath." He said pointing at the bath. He swore he could see Sebie beam.

"You really trust me to do that sir? Can I really??" He asked, almost bouncing. Turo almost never let anyone feed his animals, he was very particular with how it was done, and he liked to interact with the animals in the morning, it was almost therapeutic.

"Of course Sebie, you've seen me feed them before, I trust you can do this" he said giving a thumbs up. "After that, once you finish washing the laundry you can take the rest of the day off." He said with a sweet smile, but Sebie only paused.

"But, won't you need help Turo, Charles said I should-" Sebie was cut off.

"Whoa now buddy, Charles is just over reacting, yeah sure I'm not in the best shape, but I'm still standing, besides I don't normally ask you for this much in one day, you deserve some rest too." Turo said crouching down to meet the same height as Sebie. "Just make sure you don't hurt yourself out there." He said, giving a playfully flick to the small antenna atop of Sebie's head, Sebie nodded.

"Yes sir!" He said proudly, quickly running out of the room. Turo smiled at the bot's enthusiasm, he let out a happy sigh as he went over to the bath. He turned on the water, he held his hand under the water and immediately hissed at the temperature. He looked at his hand and remembered that Charles had wrapped the burn on his hand. He unwrapped it, realizing it never got cleaned properly. While the tub filled, he looked himself over, finding more small burns, nothing serious, but it was going to be a real pain to get into the tub. Turo groaned, knowing he would have to clean the wounds out at some point, now was better than never.

He held his breath as he slowly immersed himself into the warm water. The burns stung, but it was bearable. He finally sat down and sighed, the warm water helped his muscles to relax, and unstiffen. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had just transpired in the last 24 hours. He shut his eyes and before he knew it, he fell asleep in the bath.

Sebie had finished breakfast for Turo, he knew it would be awhile till he came out, so he left it on a plate in the kitchen. He wanted to wait until Turo was done so he could join him for breakfast, but he was too excited to wait. He always wanted to help on the farm but Turo insisted that he could do it alone, only giving house chores to the robot. While he didn't mind the chores, happy to help Turo in any way he could, he still couldn't help but want to help with the animals.

Sebie decided to start with the chicken, they could be the most noisy till they get fed, that and they were the easiest. He grabbed the scoop from the feed bin and spread the feed around the ground, making sure there was plenty for the birds. Once he was finished, he put the scoop away and opened the door to let the chickens run. The hens bolted out of the coop, followed by their young, and finally the roosters. The last to leave was Rusty, he was the head rooster, he was the biggest and meanest to anyone trying to get near the flock, however Sebie knew that Rusty still had a soft spot for Turo, and while he knew Rusty didn't exactly like him, he tolerated Sebie enough to not attack him.

He looked around the farm, trying to decide where to go next. The rabbit hutches? The swine barn maybe? The stables were too far so he would go to those last. While some would complain of the amount of animals Turo had and would complain about feeding them all, the thought made him feel giddy, or at least, the robot equivalent. But his eyes stopped on one barn in particular.

He looked over at the cow barn, and saw two cows standing in the fenced off pastures where they grazed. Did Turo accidentally leave two cows out all night? He shook his head, no Turo never forgot to do that, they must have gotten out. Sebie dashed over to the barn, slowing down as he got close.

It was strange. The cows didn't seem to flinch when he got close, normally they would walk away from any stranger, and would at least glance at Sebie when he approached. As he got closer he slowed down to a snail's pace, but never stopped. These cows didn't take their eyes off him, in fact, their eyes weren't right at all, they looked, pushed up? Almost like someone moved the eyes closer to the front of their head.

Sebie felt something he had never felt before, he stopped, he could almost feel alarms going off but there was no sound around him, his sensors were going haywire, but he couldn't figure out why. Then he heard it.

A low growl came from the cow, it definitely was not a sound he had heard come from the animal before. He watched as the cow snarled like a dog and bared its sharp teeth Sebie knew cows definitely shouldn't have. Sebie realized what was so off putting about the cows eyes.

They were the eyes of a predator.

He wanted to run away, run back to the house with Turo- Turo! He realized that there was much more at stake then him getting broken, or even destroyed. As long as his hard drive was intact he could always be fixed, but Turo was human, this thing, it would definitely kill him. He shook his head and took a defensive stance. He looked right into the beast's eyes and pointed at it.

"I'm not afraid! You won't hurt anyone!" He said with as much boldness as he could muster. "I'll stop you before you get the chance!" He shouted as brave as he could. The creature did nothing at first, its eyes only narrowed. Sebie decided to make the first move, he shifted to make a step forward.

Big mistake.

The creature split open from the chin down to its chest with a screech, a flurry of what Sebie assumed were tongs burst forth, they decimated the fence in its away, pulling the posts from the ground easily. Sebie stumbled back, he was absolutely afraid, no doubt about it. He flipped over on his stomach to scramble up and run, he felt a whoosh of air as a tendril slammed next to him. He let out a yelp and quickly got up on his feet and ran. He looked back hearing hooves stomp behind him.

He watched as the second cow jumped over the first, laning right in front of him, Sebie skidded to a halt and fell on his back. The cow shifted and convulsed in ways no normal cow should. It turned around and loomed over him, but it wasn't a cow anymore. It was tall, and was shaped like a human, however its head was round and smooth. It took some time but Sebie realized that it wasn't looking at a head, but a helmet. He recognized it as a Black Mira Sked astronaut, at least, that's what it looked like.

He tried to back away but back into something, he whipped his head around to see a red astronaut. He watched as the red astronaut's chest ripped open, and the tendrils came forth. Sebie couldn't move, why wasn't he running? Could he even run? His system was too overloaded with warnings to follow any of them. He just barely managed to yell something out before going into a fetal position.

"TURO!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip red


	5. Chapter 5

Turo woke up at the sound of the first screech, he quickly sat up to look at the door, his heart raced with worry. He quickly got out and dried himself off, what had Sebie gotten himself into. He thought as he quickly put his clothes on. He quickly walked out of the bathroom, not caring about draining the water. He was only a few feet from the door when he heard it.

"TURO!!"

That was Sebie, Turo made a mad dash, nearly taking the door off its hinges. He rushed out, practically jumping down past the small flight of stairs on the deck onto the ground. He looked around and quickly saw it. He saw the two impostors looming over Sebie, Black looked up and looked right at Turo. He froze, he felt Blacks gaze piercing into him, Turo realized he wasn't looking at anything human. Black looked over at Red, he seemed to say something but Turo was too far to hear. Reds looked up and his tendrils retreated back into his mouth as it closed. 

Turo realized that he had both of the creatures' full attention, he glanced over at Sebie, his heart began to race again.

"Sebie, hide!" Turo shouted. Sebie's eyes opened wide, he quickly scrambled up and ran in the opposite direction of Turo. The impostors glanced back at the robot. Turo took this opportunity to rush the two imposters full force. Turo quickly ranmed himself into Black just as he turned his head around. The next thing he knew, Turo was on the ground, on his back, and the impostor still stood tall, unmoving.

Black glanced at Red, who only shrugged. Turo saw this and let his head roll back.

"Damnit." He said in a whiny tone. So much for being a badass.

Black looked over at Turo, he leaned down reaching for him. Turo noticed this too late, he tried to crawl backwards but the imposter had already grabbed him and slung him over his back like a sack of potatoes. 

"H-Hey!! Put me down! Who are you??" He yelled as he squirmed around, kicking and screaming, anything he could to get the monster to let him go. He swore he heard an annoyed sight come from Black before something wrapped around his arms and legs to keep them in place. He glanced down at his wrist and grimaced. He saw a slimy tendril wrapped around his wrists, he almost wanted to vomit. 

"What the fuck? Let me go you- hrmph?!" Turo shivered in disgust as a tendril wrapped itself around his mouth. He knows he definitely heard a chuckle come from Red, and oh did that really piss him off. However he quickly realized they had stepped onto the deck of his house. This was not good at all. 

He heard the door open to his home, he had to think and fast. Any longer and he could wind up dead in his own basement, having no other options, Turo mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Turo took in a deep breath from his nose, and managed to pry his mouth open. He felt Black's head move slightly right before he bit down, hard. 

He really wished he didn't.

He could hear Black say something he couldn't understand, but he didn't need a translator to know he was definitely cussing. He didn't bite down for long, as a green fluid came out of the tendril, it burned his tongue like a hot pepper. Turo quickly gasped, letting the tendril go. He started to hack and cough trying to get the stuff out of his mouth.

He could definitely hear Red laughing hard. As much as he regretted biting the imposter, he noticed the other tendrils were much looser, as well as Blacks grip on him. He managed to wiggle himself free, Black almost dropped him, and Turo thought he was home free. 

Until he felt something wrap around his waist, and before he knew it, he was hoisted up and over Black, and now dangling right in front of Red.

"Feisty one are, are we?" He asked, if Turo could see a face he knew it would be smirking. Turo wanted to punch him so badly, but as he grabbed Red by the hem of his suit and realed his arm back, he cried out in pain as something sharp dug into his neck and quickly removed itself. He tried to grab his neck to see if it was bleeding but his hands wouldn't cooperate, he realized his whole body wasn't responding, it took him a second to figure out he was getting tired, oh no, this isn't good. He tried his best to stay awake but he was failing hard. 

"Was that necessary?" Red looked at Black, who was retracting one of his tendrils.

"He is too panicked to reason with, we need a different approach, this will give us time." He said motioning towards the door. Turo did not like what he heard next.

"That robot, it had an antenna on its head, it must be capable of communications, get rid of that." Black said as he looked back at Red.

Red nodded, and Turo only managed to mumble out a final word before passing out.

"Sebie…"

\----------------------------

Sebie was terrified, he did exactly as Turo asked and hid. Sebie didn't move from his spot, but why? He was confused, why was he so scared, he shouldn't have been programmed to be so, he wasn't human, he could be fixed, as long as his data existed somewhere she shouldn't have to worry, but yet he was. He had always wanted to be human, he wanted to feel emotions like humans did, sure he had programming to simulate then, but not this. Fear shouldn't be in his programming, he shouldn't feel it. Sebie let out a wine, he wished Turo was here. Turo knew the answer to everything, he really hoped Turo was okay.

He heard the barn doors open and froze. He was currently hiding under some loose hay in the back corner of the cow barn. He couldn't tell if it was Turo who entered the barn, or possibly the monster.

"Sebie? Are you in here?" A voice rang out. The voice sounded like Turo, but something was off. It sounded monotone, and flat, and it wasn't just his voice. The cows were noisy, he could hear them moving and shuffling impatiently. True they haven't been fed, but they never did that when Turo was around. Sebie shifted in his spot, he was unsure of what to do, he didn't realize how much he moved. He thought the sound of the cows would cover his own, he was wrong.

He felt something grab him, not forcefully but almost gently? Maybe it really was Turo, he pushed the hay out of the way to try and make it easier for the hands to lift him out. He shook some to get the last remaining pieces of hay off.

He looked up, hoping to see the face of his friend, but he didn't. Instead he saw the faceplate of a red helmet looking right through him. He looked down, the monster's hands seemed a bit larger than what they should have been. It must have realized what he was about to do, as its grip on him tightened before he started to squirm in its grasp.

"Let me go! Where's Turo, what did you do!?" Sebie tried to smack its hands in an attempt to make it let go, but to no avail. 

"All of you earth borns are so jumpy." It lifted Sebie closer to his face. "You are also rather primitive in your tactics-" before he could finish Sebie managed to strike a blow right to his glass faceplate. It wasn't enough to do any damage or really hurt, but enough to make him flinch. He paused for a minute then looked at Sebie, several eyes formed on his faceplate as Sebie watched in horror. His chest split open and several tendrils rolled out like tongues. Sebie didn't move.

"Not so tough now huh?" Red asked, his voice becoming slightly distorted. "Do me a favor." The tendrils got closer to Sebie, he tried to lean away but he couldn't get far with the hands holding him in place.

"Hold still."

\----------------------------

Black had set Turo down on the couch, it was the only piece of furniture big enough to lay him down comfortably, or, Black hoped he was comfortable. He peered around the corner to the kitchen, he could sense a faint smell of what he assumed was food. He looked at the small table, and noticed a plate of food. He got closer and poked at it, it was slightly warm, but getting cold quickly. 

He almost wanted to gag, he hated human food, or at least the food presented on the plate. Black thought it was disgusting how humans ate the eggs of other creatures. The only time his kind ate eggs was when their own had no life to them, and even then they only ate them as means of disposal as to not attract any predators. The humans even took it a step further to cook them, like they enjoyed it, having to eat an egg was far from enjoyable for his kind, it meant that there was one less of his kind that could have had a life. 

He decided it would be best to leave the room and return to the main area of the home where he left Turo, if he kept thinking about it he was sure to get sick. He walked behind the couch and looked at Turo. He actually looked almost cute when he wasn't trying to upper cut his partner, wait, did he just think Turo was cute? He shook his head, no no, that's not right, sure he didn't hate the human but he didn't think that he was cute. 

He looked over at Turo's hair, it looked soft. He remembered his crew members aboard the sked, he wondered, did they all have fuzzy hair like this? He never really got to see them much under their helmets, he and Red took out three victims in the first day, after that everyone was ordered to eat in their own quarters as a means to try and prevent unnecessary wandering. It did work for the majority of the trip, however one by one they all slipped up, and, well, as the humans say the rest is history. 

He paused for a moment, he looked at the door Red had left from then back at Turo, then lifted a hand and hovered it over Turo's head. He just had to know what it felt like. He gently placed his hand onto Turo's messy purple hair, it was soft, he ran his fingers through it. Humans were so weird, what was the point of this hair? Protection? Camouflage? Dare he ask, was it for some odd courting ritual? No matter the answer he still loved how soft it was.

He was lost in thought, and before he realized it he had cupped Turo's face in his large hand, and when realization struck him he quickly pulled his hand away, that was enough petting for the day. Luckily his attention was able to move elsewhere.

The front door cracked open and Red walked through, looked over at Black. Black responded by turning to face him, but not moving from his spot by the couch. 

"Is it taken care of?" Black asked, looking at Red as he nodded.

"Yep, however, there was one slight... catch." He said, tapping his helmet as he paused. Black was about to speak when the little bot walked from behind Red and looked up at Black, he noticed that the antenna was now gone.

"You have to help me do my chores and help me feed the rest of the animals." Sebie said, turning back to Red after his sentence. Black only paused, looked at Red with a confused look as he spoke.

"We have to what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus :O


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some terminology because Animal production major brain go brrrrrrrrr
> 
> Sow: female pig over one year of age that has farrowed at least one littler.
> 
> Gilt: a female pig that has not farrowed.
> 
> Boar: a male pig with in tact genitalia, male vasectomised pigs are also considered boars. Over one year of age
> 
> Vasectomised boar: shows reproductive signs and behaviors but is unable to have offspring.
> 
> Barrow: male pig that is castrated or "fixed" 
> 
> Doe: female goat over one year of age
> 
> Heat checking: boars are very good at finding female pigs in heat, often boars are used to double check to see if females are in heat.
> 
> Boar exposure: boars have hormones in their saliva that can kick start the estrogen cycle of a female  
> (My memory is a bit fuzzy on the last one so don't quote me completely)

"Come on!" Sebie said as he ran to the door "if we hurry we'll be done before lunch!" Sebie opened the door and ran out onto the porch and down the porch stairs as the door closed behind him. Red went to reach for the door handle to follow Sebie but a hand caught his shoulder to stop him.

"What the hell is this?" Black asked in a low tone. "I told you to get rid of the bot, and you're making deals with it?" Black asked as he tightened his grip on Red, Red seemed unphased. 

"Oh, I thought you meant his antenna." Red said as he put a finger on his helmet where his chin would be. He paused like that before looking at Black. "But wouldn't Turo hate us for that, aren't we trying to negotiate with him to not do that?" He asked, tilting his head. "Turo seems close to Sebie, and I don't blame him, he's cute." Red said with a shrug. Black let out a deep sigh.

"That thing is a robot Red, don't start referring to it like it's anything more." Black jabbed his finger into Red's chest.

"I'm sure Turo would say otherwise." Red responded, unphased by his partner's aggressive tone. "Besides, after all that's happened it's the least we can do for Turo." Red said gesturing to the couch where the human was still out cold. "And hey, if we gain Sebies trust then maybe we can gain Turo's too." He tapped on Blacks head. "Maybe if you use that brain of yours you would see the bigger picture." He said with a chuckle as Black let out a low growl. Red turned and put his hand on the door, he looked at Black and motioned towards the door before opening it and going through. Black sighed and followed Red out onto the porch, Sebie was still waiting for them.

"About time slow pokes, I thought you got lost!" Sebie said with a giggle. "All we need to do is let out the dairy cows, dairy goats and sheep, and the ducks, then fill all the feeders! Though I'll really only need help with the swine barn" Sebie said, walking to the right towards two large buildings. "That barn houses the does, and the sheep, and the other barn houses the gilts and sows as well as the piglets, we let them out in a different run then the other animals." Sebie stopped and turned around. "You getting all that?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"I…" Red paused. "I thought we were taking care of cows, pigs, goats, sheep, and ducks?" He said in a confused tone. Sebie giggled and patted Red's leg.

"That's what I said, I just called them by the correct terminology. For example, a sow is a female pig that has given birth, a gilt is a female pig that hasn't been pregnant. Make sense?" He asked, he looked over at Black waiting for confirmation.

"I don't see the point in calling them different things for such a trivial reason as maturity and pregnancy, a pig is a pig." Black grumbled crossing his arms as Sebie hummed. 

"You'll get used to it, for now let's go take care of the swine, the pigs." Sebie said, giving a light tug to Red's leg. As they approached the barn the two imposters started to become aware of the foul odor hanging in the air, Black was the first to comment on the smell.

"It reeks of a rotting Kerkaro, what is that?" Black said fanning the air around him to try and keep some of the smell away, but with no avail.

"If I remember correctly, humans refer to it as the smell of money." Sebie said as he opened the door to the barn. "Though, it's really the smell of pig feces, I've been told humans find it to be unpleasant but as a bot I'm unable to react to smells in such a manner." Sebie said as he walked through into the large room. "This part of the building houses the market pigs, we let them go outside but the food and water stays in the building." He said walking over to the far wall.

Black took a second to observe his surroundings. The room was large, mostly being occupied by the large pen that was divided up into three sections, each section had a different size type of pig. On the far end of the wall were three small doors in each section of the pen, only large enough for a pig to fit through. The feeders were at the front of the pen, along with the water troughs, and as his gaze went down towards the other side of the room to his left he noticed a door, before he could ask, Sebie continued to talk.

"And if we flip this switch it opens the doors!" He said flipping the switch. The gates opened and one by one the pigs went out of the building, with only a few remaining. "The pigs will probably come back soon looking for food, so we should probably get a move on." Sebie said moving to the right side of the room. "This button dispenses the feed into the feeders from those tubes." He said pointing the tubes dangling above the feeders. How did Black fail to notice that before? "I'm gonna turn this on, Red?" Red looked over at Sebie. "I need you to stay in here, when the piles of feed in the feeders get big enough, you will flatten them down so more feed can go in, once it's full, flip this switch to turn it off." He said pointing at the switch near his head.

"Sounds easy enough." Red said with a nod. "What about Black?" He asked, pointing at Black. 

"Black and I will do the same thing in the other room, there are individual crates along with the pen so it will take more people to do the job, with the two of us we should be done soon!" Sebie said as he flipped the switch to turn the feed on. He walked past Red and motioned for Black to follow. Black looked back at Red, who only gave a thumbs up before turning to flatten the feed so more could go in.

Black got to the next room, this one had a much smaller pen with a few pigs, however these pigs were massive compared to the ones he saw before. 

"Are these some type of special breed?" Black asked as he continued to follow Sebie.

"Nope, these are just fully grown, these are the Sows and gilts, the other pen was for meat pigs, which was a combination of gilts and and barrows, we do keep a one boar here, but he's mostly for heat checking and boar exposure, so he's vasectomised." Sebie said before pausing, he turned to face Black. "That probably didn't make much sense." Sebie said with a nervous laugh, Black sighed.

"Just tell me what I have to do." Black asked as he crossed his arms.

"Right, this room doesn't have direct feed systems, so we need to fill the feeders ourselves with…" Sebie paused as he walked over to a counter and opened the shelf doors below the counter, pulling out two buckets. "These buckets!" He said, finishing his sentence. He walked over and handed one to Black. "The feed is held in those carts over there, the blue cart is for the adults, and the orange one is for the younglings." Sebie pointed to the side of the room opposite of the small pen, there were several small pens next to one another, each holding around five to six young pigs. "All we gotta do is fill the feeders with the correct feed, each feeder should take two to three buckets depending on the feeder. If the feed if the cart runs out there are buttons on the wall of the same color that will dispense and refill the carts, any questions?" Sebie asked, turning to Black.

"Of course not, this task is simple enough. Honestly the fact you would think I would have questions makes me wonder about the intelligence of the human race and the robots they manufacture." Black scoffed. 

"At least I can tell the difference between a boar and a barrow." Sebie mumbled. Blacks head quickly snapped to Sebie.

"When were you programmed with sass?" He growled in an angry but slightly confused tone.

"The day you started to realize that these feeders won't fill themselves." Sebie shot back.

"What?" Black asked, raising his voice.

"Nothing!" Sebie said, running off to the cart Bucket in hand. Black let out a growl as Red came through the doors.

"Man, I have never seen such odd creatures, and have you felt them? It's like a wire, it's so weird." Red said looking around the room. "And these are so big!" He said running towards the pen, spooking several swine in the process. "I'm sure we could ride one of these things if we were just a bit smaller than Turo, this is so cool!" Red said with excitement, which was unfortunately cut short with a loud clack as a bucket was thrown at his head.

"Quit with the excitement bullshit and make yourself useful." Black said walking passed Red.

"And where are you going?" Red asked.

"Need another bucket." Black said, looking through the cabinet Sebie had gone through earlier."And if you're lucky it won't be big enough to shove your head into." He said grabbing a bucket, which luckily for Red didn't match that description thanks to the large helmet that was a part of his crewmate form. "Now come on." Black said motioning towards the carts of feed. "We got work to do."

~

Turo stirred in his sleep, he groaned as he opened his eyes slightly, even with no lights on, the natural light that pooled from the windows was enough to irritate his eyes. He rubbed his eyes to try and sooth them along with his growing headache. He sat up, he felt heavy, and almost wanted to lay back down, instead opting to lean against the couch, wait, how did he get here. He looked around, his head felt fuzzy and his mind was blurry, it was almost impossible to think straight without making his headache worse.

Turo struggled to recall what had happened, and how he got to the couch, he remembered waking up, talking to Sebie then taking a bath, but after that the rest was hard to recall. He felt like he was forgetting something, he paused and thought for a moment. He remembered getting out of the bath and getting dressed for something. 

"The bath." Turo mumbled, remembering that he never emptied the tub full of water. He stood with some difficulty but not enough to keep him down. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, using the wall as support whenever he could. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to the tub, he flipped the plug and water began to drain down with a gurgling noise. 

Turo groaned, he only now released how hungry he was, had he forgotten to eat breakfast? He shut the light off to the bathroom and made his way back to the kitchen. He looked around the corner into the kitchen, hoping to find his helper bot, unfortunately the only thing he found was a plate full of cold breakfast. He sighed as he grabbed the plate, sliding the contents into a bucket, he would feed it to Maximus later. He checked the clock, hoping it would be close to lunch time, hoping his bot would be in soon to help him make lunch.

10:26 am

Turo groaned, he knew there would be no snack food to satisfy him, and he hated breaking his food schedule by eating lunch earlier than 11. He sighed, if he wasn't going to eat then he could at least do something about the headache that was bothering him. He walked over to the fridge and tapped on the screen displayed on the door, there he typed a message, hopping for Sebie to see it.

'I am taking a nap upstairs, please make lunch and wake me when finished. -Turo'

He yawned, he knew he went to sleep late last night but he still felt like he had been sleeping a lot as of recently, either way one more nap wouldn't hurt, but even still, he felt like he was forgetting something. He stretched his arms as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He took a left down the hall and entered his room, he walked straight toward his nightstand and opened the drawer. Turo let out a long sigh.

"It's just aspirin, you're fine Turo." He mumbled to himself as he grabbed the bottle along with a water bottle he left on his night stand a few nights prior. He popped out two pills and took them with slight hesitation, downing them down with water. He put the water and the bottle of aspirin back in their spots before flopping down onto his bed. This time he remembered to kick off his shoes before crawling under the covers, he buried his face into his blankets and shut his eyes, maybe he would remember the thing causing the forgetful feeling once he woke up.

~

Black tossed his bucket back into the cabinet before shutting it, he stood up and turned around, hearing Sebie laugh as he turned. He saw Sebie hanging onto Reds head, Sebies legs dangling behind Reds back. Red held onto Sebie's hands, which were much smaller in comparison, to prevent him from falling off.

"Red what are you doing?" Black asked after a pause. 

"Just showing him what it's like to be tall, look, he's the same height as you now." Red laughed as he looked up at Sebie. Sebie responded by standing on Red's shoulders, using Red's head to balance himself by holding onto it by the sides.

"Now I'm the tallest one here!" Sebie said with pride, Black only groaned and shook his head.

"Just tell us what task we have to do now." Black said, crossing his arms. Sebie nodded and tapped on Red's head as a way of asking to be let down. Red obliged and set Sebie down on the ground. 

"I would like to check on Turo soon, luckily most of the animals left graze on the land, so we can fill their feeders later, so for now let's let out those animals so we can take a break and finish later." Sebie said walking towards the door, Black and Red followed not far behind. "I can let out the goats, sheep, and cows, you guys can let out the ducks." he said walking out of the barn, he pointed to a smaller building. "The ducks are over there near the chicken coop, you just have to let them out and scatter some feed on the ground, the feed is in a barrel next to the building, I'll meet you in the kitchen at the house, good luck!" Sebie said as he ran off to the barn next door. Black looked over at Red as they walked over to the duck coop.

  
"So, you wanna tell me the real reason why you didn't kill Sebie?" Black asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure the bot hadn't followed them. 

"You mean, the robot." Red said in a tone mocking Black's.

"Yeah yeah, I guess there's more to him then gears and springs, but you still didn't answer my question." Black stopped at the door of the coop. "Why didn't you kill him? I know you're just playing dumb, you're not stupid, so tell me, why?" Black asked, looking at his partner. Red sighed.

"I don't like the humans, and I hate everything that they have done to us, but not all of them are bad." Red shuffled slightly. "Those humans, on the Sked, they didn't know what they were doing to us, they only hated us because they were taught to fear us, they didn't do anything, it was Mira, not them." He looked down. "We killed them for something they didn't even do, I don't want to do that, I don't want to kill innocents anymore. That just makes us worse than them." Red said as he looked back at Black. "Sebie doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't deserve to die either." He paused. "But I wasn't wrong earlier, Turo trusts Sebie. Turo is just like the crewmembers, they just don't understand, if Sebie trusts us then maybe we can make Turo understand." He said not taking his gaze off of Black. 

"You should have just told me Red." Black said, putting a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I understand it's difficult, but just know it's what we have to do, this is war, and sacrifice must be made, if Mira is willing to sacrifice their own, that's a sacrifice they are making." He said with a stern tone. "But I will try to reason with the humans." He paused. "I will try to kill as a last resort, but I can't promise I won't kill at all." He said as his hand slipped from Red's shoulder and made its way to the coop handle.

"Vez." Black paused when he heard his real name. "Thank you." Red said, nodding his head slightly. Black looked back over at Red.

"Of course… Ravni." Black said, acknowledging his partner's real name as well. He looked back at the door and opened it, only to be quickly swarmed by several ducks running past him. Black quickly stepped back and cursed at the ducks, Red laughed.

"Don't tell me these tiny things scared you Black?" Red asked, bent over laughing. Black scoffed.

"I was surprised that's all, your stupid sappy moment made me let my guard down!" He yelled crossing his arms.

"Hey, our sappy moment." Red said pointing at Black. "But whatever, the feed is over here, we just have to scatter it on the ground yeah?" Red asked no one in particular as he walked over to the barrel. He opened the lid and pulled out the scooper, he scooped up some feed and flung it at the ground. The ducks scattered in a frazzled state, Black sighed.

"No, Red you can't just fling it at them, here." Black said as he walked over to Red. He grabbed the scooper and scooped up another scoop, he walked over to the spot where Red chucked the food at, he bent down and gently poured the feed into a small pile. To Black's surprise some ducks waddled right over to him and began eating the food, not even acknowledging the towering spaceman in front of them. Black slowly stood up and walked over to Red, handing him the scoop.

"You try." Black said motioning to the ducks. "Feed them in a different spot so they don't fight for food. Black said as Red walked over to a spot next to the feeding ducks.

Red repeated the action that Black did with similar results. More ducks started coming closer, feeding off the piles of feed the two imposters were making. Red attempted to reach out and pet one of the ducks, if flinched and waddled away, Red sighed.

"I'm sure they'll warm up to you." Black said, walking over to his partner and patting him on his shoulder. Red nodded and stood up.

"Right, now we just meet Sebie back at the house. I think I saw him walking over to that barn over there-" Red cut himself off. "Er.. is that fence we broke gonna be a problem?" Red said pointing to the section of decimated fence Red destroyed that morning. 

"You mean the fence you broke? I'm sure Sebie will figure something out, if not he knows where to find us." Black said walking passed Red towards the house. Red nodded and walked along with Black.

The pair walked in silence for some time, however they eventually noticed a small peeping sound. At first the two ignored it, but the sound didn't go away, Black stopped. 

"You hear that?" He asked Red before turning around to look. He saw nothing, until he looked down, and he saw a tiny ball of yellow fluff looking right up at him. 

"Oh, it's a youngling duck, he must have followed us." Red said walking over to the baby. The duck peeped and dashed in between Red's legs right over to Black, it jumped up on his boot and looked up right at him as It continued to peep. Black paused before picking it up, the duck peeped once more before rubbing its head on Blacks fingers and snuggling into his palm. Both imposters froze before Black spoke up.

"It is… soft." Black commented gently running his fingers over the ducks head. The duck peeped, and Black noticed it was starting to shake slightly, it then tried to snuggle even further into his palm.

"We should probably bring it back." Red said looking at the flock of ducks in the distance. He turned back and looked over at Black, who had turned around and was walking towards the house, gently putting the duck in his pocket. "Hey!" Red said catching up. He put a hand on Blacks shoulder, but before he could say anything Black had let out a low warning growl. Red backed off, slightly in shock, that growl wasn't just a normal back off growl.

"Black, that isn't a spawnling, put it back." Red said in a calm tone. Black paused.

"It's colony is weak, a Nazvira could easily kill it, it has chosen me and I will respect that wish." Black said bluntly before continuing to walk.

"Black the youngling isn't like us, you don't know how to take care of it." Red said catching up to Black. "Are you even listening to me? Black!" Red said yelling at Black with no response. By the time they got to the porch Red had given up, there was no getting through to Black when he was being maternal. 

Black opened the door to the house and walked over to the couch. He peered over expecting to see Turo, but was only met with empty cushions. Black looked over at Red who was walking over to the kitchen.

"Problem." Black said as Red stopped to turn. "Turo has moved." He said unmoving.

"What?? No way he couldn't." Red said walking over to the couch and looking over. "It took Pink at least two hours to wake up when I stunned them on the ship, it's only been half that amount of time, how did he manage to get up so quickly? Where even is he??" Red asked, looking around and even under the couch. Black hushed him.

"He has to be somewhere in the house still, even if he did get up he couldn't have gotten far or we would have noticed." Black said looking around before looking at the stairs. "I can't smell him in this room, let's try to look up there." He said pointing at the stairs. Red nodded and slowly walked over with Black in tow, both trying to not make much noise. Red set one foot on the step before the front door opened.

"Hey I'm here!" Sebie said, making the two imposters jump.

"Jeez Sebie warn us next time you pop out of nowhere. Red said, taking his foot off the stairs too look at Sebie who was already making his way back to the kitchen. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you,'' he said, walking over to the fridge and looking at the screen displayed on the front. The two imposters round the corner to follow Sebie so as not to seem suspicious. "What were you doing going up the stairs?" Sebie asked. So much for not looking sus.

"We couldn't find Turo, we were going to look for him." Black answered honestly. 

"Oh yeah, Turo is in his room. He said he would be taking a nap in his room and he asked me to make lunch." Sebie said, pointing at the note. Black only looked at Red puzzled while Red only shrugged. Black wondered why Turo would leave such a normal and calm note rather than trying to find Sebie. 

"Did you guys want anything to eat?" Sebie asked walking over to the pantry on the other side of the kitchen. "What do you guys even eat? Sebie asked as he looked through the pantry. 

"We are mostly carnivorous, however we are able to eat some plant matter but it's not high on our menu." Red said, still looking at the note, trying to find an explanation to it.

"Oh, well I think we might have some deer meat in the fridge, Charles likes to hunt and he gives us some deer sometimes. Turo feeds it to a stray dog that comes around the farm sometimes." Sebie said as he continued to look through the cabinet in search of something to make for Turo.

Red nodded and opened the fridge door, the smell of blood caught the imposters attention. There was much more venison than the two could have hoped for, but what really caught their attention was the container containing the organs of the deer. 

Red quickly grabbed the container to open it, he grabbed the liver and held it up up to his upper chest. A mouth, different then the one on his lower stomach that was much smaller opened up. This mouth only had one row of teeth, these teeth were very similar to that of human teeth, the only difference being that all of his front teeth were sharp, with only a few molar teeth tucked away in the far back. The canines were also much larger than any humans as well. A single thin tongue came from the second maw and wrapped around the liver before pulling it in, the jaws shut quickly and began to chew on the delicate organ. 

Black took no time grabbing the heart, however he held the organ up under his neck, where a sideways mouth opened up trailing from bottom of his helmet down to his collarbone. It, like Red's mouth, wrapped a tongue around the organ and quickly devoured it.

The two took no time to devour the contents of the container, finishing just as Sebie stepped out of the pantry, in time for them to close and wipe off their mouths of blood. 

"Wow, you two must have been hungry." Sebie said with a chuckle. "You two can sit down at the table while I make Turo lunch." Sebie said setting the miscellaneous ingredients down on the counter. Black looked over at the table and sat down, Red following him soon after.

"Oh and one last thing, Red?" Sebie asked, turning his attention to the two imposters.

"Tell me the story! The one you promised to tell me in the barn!" Sebie said as he bounced up and down. Black looked at Red puzzled, Red only chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that's right, well, let's start from the beginning."

~

Turo stirred in his sleep. He sniffed the air, the smell of food surrounded him, it made his mouth water. He sat up from bed and stretched, he felt like he had slept for a thousand years. He shifted and let his legs dangle off the side of the bed, he rubbed his eyes of sleep and noticed that his headache was now thankfully gone. He stood up and slipped his shoes on, planning on heading out after lunch. He opened his door and paused, he could hear a voice coming from downstairs that didn't belong to Sebie. Did Charles come over? He paused for a moment, maybe that's what he forgot, that Charles was coming over today.

He made his way down the hall then down the stairs. He realized that the voices sounded familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint who they belonged to. Finally he rounded the corner into the kitchen and froze. It finally clicked and he remembered exactly what he had forgotten.

There sat the two imposters, along with Sebie. The imposters looked up at Turo, and Sebie turned to face him. Sebie quickly jumped out of his chair.

"Turo!" The bot said enthusiastically as he ran over to his friend. "Turo you didn't tell me you were a hero!" Sebie said with excitement. Turo only paused and looked over at the imposters.

"I'm a what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see more art I do have an insta! I go by Masked_Astro on there as well!
> 
> Update 1-10-21: no the story hasn't been abandoned, I'm currently working on references and charecter design as well as creating charecters, im just trying to get my charecters in order before I continue the story, as there will be a lot of new characters thrown into the mix here soon.


End file.
